Mine
by justBona13
Summary: selain memiliki keluarga yang tidak harmonis bakehyun juga memilki seorang kaka cacat yang justru sangat di cintainya,... chanyeol sahabat yang memiliki perasaan lebih,berani melakukan apapun untuk mendapat baekhyun... bad sumary,...chanbaek,baeksoo...


Mine

author: justBona13

cast :byun baekhyun,Do kyungsoo,park chanyeol

pairing : baeksoo,chanbaek

genre:romance,crime,gendre switch

rating:T

lenght:oneshoot

yyuuuhhhhuuuu saya bawa ff lagi,tau ga sebenernya saya pake ff ini buat tugas sekolah tapi dengan tokoh yang beda trus ceritanya lebih aman lah...kenapa pake baeksoo?ya karna entah kenapa suka aja sama crack couple yang ini haha...

yosh,..ide cerita pure dari otak saya bila ada kesamaan plot atau cerita itu hanya kebetulan...so jauh-jauh plagiat don't touch my ff (lagian siapa juga yang mau ngebajak ff kaya gini thor ==''...author:ya kali aja hehe...)

eh tapi ada juga salah satu yang saya ambil dari komik pandora hearts,..bagi yang pernah baca pasti tau lah,ga ada maksud ngeplagiat tapi di rasa kata-kata itu bagus juga,dan dan saya cuman ambil kaliamt itu doang ko^^ hehehe..

siipp...so please enjoy my fanfic ^^

Sepasang kaki ramping melangkah di antara deretan toko-toko serta gedung-gedung yang menjulang kokoh nan tinggi seolah memerangkap tubuh ramping yang kini tengah menyusuri jalan, walau sempat beberapa kali di tabrak oleh orang-orang yang tengah sibuk lalu lalang seperti halnya dirinya sendiri

"Baekhyun …! Apa kau sudah temukan barang yang menarik untukmu…"suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari belakang gadis yang kini sibuk melihat sekitarnya,sehingga membuatnya berbalik dan menghadap pria yang memanggilnya tadi

"belum chanyeol….disini terlalu sesak oleh orang…aku tidak dapat focus mencari….bagaimana denganmu sudah dapatkan barang yang menarik perhatiannmu"

Ucap baekhyun sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria tinggi yang tadi sempat meninggalkannya untuk memasuki sebuah toko

Pria yang di panggil Chanyeol itu mengangguk seraya memperlihatkan sepasang liontin dengan motif yang berbeda,lalu mengenakan liontin bermotif air di leher putih Baekhyun…

"untukmu…"

"terima kasih,hmm…motifnya indah..terkesan simple tapi….indah…"ucap Baekhyun seraya membelai liotin yang kini bertengger di lehernya yang putih

"hmm….saat aku melihat sepasang liontin ini,entah kenapa aku ingat pada kita berdua…"

"maksudmu aku lembek seperti air…?" tebak baekhyun dengan nada mengejek

"tidak….kau tau,air itu seperti dirimu,..kau orang yang tenang yah seperti air ….tapi terkadang aku takut padamu …"ucap Chanyeol seolah menerawang seketika raut wajahnya berubah saat mengatakkan kata-kata terahir

"eh…!?"baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu ,kenapa harus takut pada padaku Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendri

"kau tau genangan air memantulkan wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya,tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam genangan air itu sendiri,sama sepertimu,..saat aku menatapmu,kau seolah langsung bisa mengetahui semua kepribadian serta kelemahannku,tanpa aku sendiri mengetahui sedikit pun hal tentang dirimu,kau begitu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya…"Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ada di sekitar pertokoan itu,meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan

"ayo baekhyun jangan diam di sana saja,lihat tubuhmu mulai jamuran …ayo kita duduk di bangku itu…"ucap Chanyeol sambil berbalik memanggil Baekhyun yang setia mematung,seolah tesadar dari lamunannya,Baekhyun mulai berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menepuk bangku taman bermaksud menyingkirkan debu yang akan mengotori celananya dan Baekhyun..

Setelah sampai Baekhyun langsung mendukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya berharap rasa lelahnya bisa sedikit hilang…

"lalu kenapa liontin mu motivnya api,…kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan gas metana dari lenganmu kan,…?"ucap Baekhyun di selingi candaan

"tentu saja tidak bodoh,….hmm,kau pasti tau jawabannya,bukankah kau adalah air yang memantulkan semua bayangan orang yang menatapmu…"

"aku tak yakin terhadap pandanganku chanyeol…"

"kalau begitu yakinilah,sering sekali segala hal yang kau katakan benar…"ucap Chanyeol sambil menengadahkan pandangnnya ke langit

".."Baekhyun masih terdiam ,sifat buruknya adalah tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang dia yakini sehingga terkadang ia perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan bahwa pandangannya benar

"sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan,ayo kita lanju-"ucap Chanyeol bangkit sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya,tapi langkanya terhenti seketika ketika Baekhyun tidak juga beranjak dari duduknya,tiba-tiba baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"pada saat aku di dekat api,aku selalu merasa hangat,…sama sepertimu kau selalu bisa menghangatkan suasana,menjadi Chanyeol yang berkepribadian hangat dan ceria tidak hanya untukku tapi juga untuk semua orang,tapi jika aku terlalu dekat dengan api atau bahkan menghalangi laju api,api itu tidak akan segan-segan membakarku sampai jadi abu,…..menurutku api adalah elemen mengejutkan dan terkadang berbahaya….jadi apakah kau juga akan membakarku jika aku menghalangi jalanmu.,,hehe"tawa Baekhyun canggung,dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat chanyeol tidak nyaman,tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu,,...

Mereka berdua masih setia terdiam,sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,tiba-tiba intruksi Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya

"ayo kita lanjut,kau masih belum beli apa-apa kan…"

"mm.."baekhyun pun bangkit dan meneruskan jalan-jalannya bersama Chanyeol yang sempat tertunda…

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah yang ia tempati bersama kedua orang tua dan seorang kaka perempuan dengan keadaan tubuh tidak sesehat dirinya,lagi…baru saja Baekhyun hendak melewati ruang tamu kembali terdengar teriakan serta umpatan dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak lagi harmonis.

mereka selalu saja meributkan hal yang sama yaitu keadaan kakanya 'Kyungsoo',pasti awalnya dari hal sepele yang tiba-tiba merambat jadi pertengkaran besar dan selalu melibat kan keadaan Kyungsoo yang padahal sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya,ayah Kyungsoo yang notabenenya kepala keluarga tidak bersikap bijaksana dengan selalu menyesali keadaan Kyungsoo dan mulai muak dengan keluarganya,ibu Baekhyun yang awalnya sabar dan berusaha utuk terus menguatkan Kyungsoo mulai lelah dan acuh dengan keadaan anaknya,kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menguatkan kakanya untuk terus bertahan hidup selain Baekhyun,sang adik yang terus berusaha mencurahkan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang untuk kakanya,…

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya seolah memberikan tatapan remeh kepada dua insan yang masih sibuk dengan umpatan dan makian mereka..

"dari mana saja kau…!"langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat suara baritone ayahnya menusuk gendang telinga Baekhyun…oh masih peduli?…ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya

"habis keluar bersama chanyeol,…" Baekhyun berkata dingin lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2

"kerjamu keluyuran saja dasar anak tidak berguna…!"kembali suara baritone sang ayah terdengar namun kini di selingi makian yang menusuk hati Baekhyun…bukankah seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa…toh hal ini sering terjadi…tapi kenapa masih terasa begitu sakit…

"oh..ayolah aku kan hanya keluar sebentar…kalian teruskan saja…anggap saja aku tidak ada…aku tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas kalian…"nada bicara baekhyun memang terdengar meremehkan,itu adalah salah satu cara agar ia tidak terlihat lemah di depan orang yang paling sering mengumpatinya..

"dasar anak kurang ajar,…sopanlah saat bicara dengan orang tuamu…!"bentakan mulai keluar dari mulut sang ayah..

"Baekhyun masuk kamarmu…."tiba-tiba intruksi sang ibu membatalkan niat Baekhyun intuk membantah sang ayah..Baekhyun pun menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah malas,begitu sampai di lantai atas Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar umpatan dan makian dari kedua orang tuanya…hebat… Baekhyun lagi-lagi membatin

Saat Baekhyun hendak memasuki kamarnya,dari pintu di sebelah pintu kamarnya terdengar suara isakan tangis tertahan,baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan kakanya Kyungsoo,saat Baekhyun membuka pintu,tentu saja sudah bisa di tebak pemandangan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya,ya…kyungsoo yang terbaring di tempat tidur sambil menutup seluruh tubuh serta wajahnya menggunakan selimut dan menangis,sambil tetap berusaha meredam suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain,tapi tetap saja…Baekhyun memiliki telinga yang tajam,…masih terdengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya,mereka berteriak begitu keras,bahkan orang tuli bisa saja sembuh bila mendengar teriakan mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping kakanya yang masih sibuk terisak dalam selimut,lalu memeluk kakanya walau harus terhalang oleh selimut tebal yang masih menggulung tubuh kakanya seperti sushi…tersentak akan pelukan yang Kyungsoo terima,ia pun membuka selimut sebatas bahunya lalu membalikan tubuh yang tadinya memelakangi Baekhyun,…ditatapnya kedua mata Baekhyun yang tengah tertutup berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada kakanya yang masih terisak…

"Baekhyun..kau sudah pulang…."suara lembut nan parau kakanya mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun, Ia pun membuka matanya,menatap wajah cantik sang kaka yang ia yakini akan meluluhkan hati setiap pria yang melihatnya…tidak,bukan hanya pria tapi hati Baekhyun juga luluh oleh wajah dan sikap lembut kakanya…kalau saja kakanya tidak cacat Kyungsoo bisa saja memiliki seluruh pria di dunia ini…tapi itu bukanlah sifat kakanya,Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna dari segi sifat dan wajah walau tidak sesempurna fisiknya,ya…Kyungsoo lumpuh permanent ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya seinci pun,tapi apakah berdosa jika sekejap Baekhyun lega dengan keadaan kakanya,karna dengan begitu Kyungsoo hanya akan jadi miliknya…selamanya…tidak akan ada pria yang berusaha merebut Kyungsoo dari sisinya…tidak akan ada…

Ya memang ini gila,mengingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama ,mereka sama-sama seorang wanita,dan terlebih lagi mereka adalah saudara,walau hanya sebatas saudara tiri,karna Kyungsoo adalah hasil hubungan ayahnya sebelum menikah dengan ibunya, dan ibu Baekhyun setuju untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai memang,tapi tetap saja Baekhyun bisa melihat siratan sakit hati ibunya pada Kyungsoo,walau ia selalu berusaha memberikan kasih sayang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo tetap saja…ibu Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan sakit hatinya terlebih lagi dari Baekhyun…

_Flashback_

_5 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali Baekhyun yang berumur16 di pertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang umurnya lebih tua 1 tahun di atasnya,Baekhyun tidak begitu menganggap Kyungsoo ,ingat dia adalah hasil hubungan ayahnya dengan wanita lain sebelum sang ayah menikah dengan dengan ibunya,bukankah ia juga berhak marah…_

_"hai…"suara Kyungsoo menyapa lembut telinga..wajahnya yang begitu manis nan cantik menyejukan pandangan,tapi belum bisa meluluhakan hati Baekhyun,ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di kursi roda dengan senyuman sendu,menyiratkan kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun,rasa bersalah sempat menyergapnya tapi langsung di tepisnya jauh-jauh_

_Dari hari ke hari Kyungsoo tidak pernah lelah meluluhkan hati Baekhyun,sikap manis dan kelembutannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencair kan es yang membekukan hati Baekhyun untukmeneriman keberadaan Kyungsoo,Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo walau pun ia masih menyembunyikannya karna gengsi yang begitu besar .._

_Suatu hari Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan berantakan,seragamnya sedikit robek tubuhnya kotor karna debu, terdapat sedikit lebam di sudut bibirnya dan luka di sana-sini ,sudah dapat di tebak kalau Baekhyun berkelahi di sekolah,baekhyun tidak tomboy..sungguh ..hanya saja ia akan melawan sekuat tenaga bila di perlakukan tidak adil atau ada orang yang menganggunya tidak peduli itu pria atau wanita…_

_Melihat keadaan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo kaget dan segera mengambil kotak p3k,lalu mendatangi Baekhyun yang yang terduduk lemas di ruang tamu,Kyungsoo mulai mengoleskan obat anti septic pada luka lebam Baekhyun,tapi Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan halus Kyungsoo,dan hendak melangkah pergi,tapi seketika itu juga Kyungsoo langsung meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali,Baekhyun yang masih berdiri,menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo yang bulat,dan hanya di balas oleh tatapan lembut Kyungsoo,entah sihir apa yang ada dalam pupil kecoklatan Kyungsoo,Baekhyun pun duduk kembali di sofa empuknya,Kyungsoo mulai merawat dengan apik luka-luka Baekhyun,dan Baekhyun hanya diam menuruti intruksi Kyungsoo..ajaib sama sekali tanpa penolakan,saat tinggal tersisa luka lebam di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang belum di obati,Kyungsoo mulai menyentuhkan kapas yang telah di lumuri anti septic ke sudut bibir Baekhyun_

_awalnya Kyungsoo fokus terhadap luka lebam itu saja,tapi perhatiannya teralihkan begitu mendapati kedua bola mata hitam Baekhyun menatapnya lekat,ekspresi Baekhyun saat itu sulit untuk di artikan,cukup lama baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan tidak ada suara sedikit pun mereka kini tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai tiba-tiba suara wanita paruh baya yang mereka sebut ibu,menghamburkan lamunan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada ibu mereka…_

_"Baekhyun…kau kenapa..ya tuhan lihat keadaan mu…!"suara panik sang ibu benar-benar menggaggu telinga Baekhyun,entah kenapa dia lebih betah kalau suara lembut Kyungsoo yang menghibur gendang telinganya.._

_"tidak apa-apa,tadi hanya ada sedikit masalah…."ucap Baekhyun santai…_

_ "yang jelas…cepat katakan pada ibu ada apa denganmu….!"ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil menepuk lengan Baekhyun yang masih terluka….otomatis terdengar ringisan dari mulut Baekhyun…_

_"tidak apa ..tadi aku dan Chanyeol di bully kaka kelas..lalu kami melawan…hanya saja jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak…tapi untungnya aku dan Chanyeol menang bu…ahahaha …"tidak berselang lama sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Baekhyun yang kembali membuahkan ringisan.._

_"phhtttt.."Kyungsoo kepergok menahan tawanya karna melihat adegan anatara ibu dan anak itu,saat itulah Baekhyun pertama kali melihat tawa Kyungsoo setelah sekitar 7 bulan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah mereka….cantik…tawa Kyungsoo benar-benar manis…batin Baekhyun..tapi lagi-lagi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu….dan membatin pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya _

_Baekhyun pun bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua wanita itu di ruang tamu…_

_"Baekhyun kau mau kemana…?"teriak ibu nya saat Baekhyun menaiki tangga_

_"tidur…"ucapnya santai_

_"tapi Baekhyun aku belum selesai mengobat lukamu.."kali ini Kyungsoo ikut bersuara_

_Tiba-tiba baekhyun kembali dan berjongkok membelakangi kyungsoo bermaksud menyediakan punggungnya untuk Kyungsoo… _

_"eh…?"bingung Kyungsoo terhadap kelakukan Baekhyun,tidak seperti Baekhyun yag dia kenal selama 7 bulan ini_

_"naiklah…aku akan menggendongmu…"_

_"tidak usah aku-"_

_"kau mau menaiki tangga dengan kursi roda itu..cih ,jangan mimpi…cepat,bukankah kau mau merawat lukaku lagi…"potong baekhyun dengan nada mengejek untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya..._

_Kyungsoo pun menurut dan menaiki punggung Baekhyun,untung saja tubuh Kyungsoo ringan,karna walau bagaimana pun tetap saja Baekhyun wanita,dia tidak akan kuat menahan beban lebih dari 60 kg…_

_Sejak itulah mereka mulai dekat,Kyungsoo mulai merasa Baekhyun dapat menerimanya di rumah ini, bahkan Baekhyun mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol mereka bertiga pun jadi teman dekat…Kyungsoo tidak merasa segan lagi pada Baekhyun bahkan kini Baekhyun lah yang selalu melindungi dan menenangkan Kyungsoo jika orang tua mereka mulai bertengkar dan melibatkan nama mereka berdua di dalamnya…_

_Kyungsoo mulai memiliki ketergantungan pada Baekhyun,ia mulai sulit hidup tanpa adik tirinya ini,tapi tanpa ia sadari kalau Baekhyun menganggap Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar kaka,karna mulai tumbuh perasaan lain yang lebih di dalam hatinya terhadap Kyungsoo ,lagi-lagi tanpa ia sadari perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar,..hingga saat ini dan Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyadarinya…hingga telah lewat waktu 5 tahun..dia telah menyadari perasaan pada Kyungsoo seutuhnnya dan dia menerima persaan ini walau Baekhyun tau perasaannya pada Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kesalahan….._

Present…

Baekhyun masih setia menatap mata sembab Kyungsoo….

"Baekhyun jawab aku…"Kyungsoo mulai merajuk..

"hmm…"Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo…

"Baekhyun,…kenapa mereka selalu mengungkit kekuranganku…aku tau aku cacat…tapi aku juga tidak mau jadi orang cacat,kenapa mereka selalu menyalahkanku…"Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi,..sakit…hati Baekhyun serasa di tusuk belati begitu melihat air mata yang sudah tidak terhitung keberapa kali lolos dari mata bulat kyungsoo,rasanya dia juga jadi ingin menangis,tapi dia tidak mau tampak lemah apalagi di depan Kyungsoo…Baekhyun menutup ke dua telinga Kyungsoo berharap agar ia tidak lagi mendengar aktivitas ke dua orang tua mereka di lantai bawah,baekhyun sengaja tidak menghapus air mata yang sudah terlajur lolos dari mata coklat dan bulat milik kyungsoo biarlah air mata itu terus mengalir sebanyak yang ia mau berharap rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo bisa berkurang sebanyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan dari hari ke hari,toh itulah salah fungsi air mata di samping membuat mata tetap lembab,juga untuk menunjukan keadaan psikologis seseorang…..bukankah begitu….

"tidurlah…"perintah Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo,mereka berdua pun terlelap,tidak mau memusingkan lagi kelakuan ke dua orang tuanya….

….

Ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru melewati lorong kampus manuju ruang BEM salah satu organisasi penting di kampus mereka,dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai salah satu anggotanya,di bukanya pintu ruangan itu…

"dimana chanyeol,…?"pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari mulutnya begitu melihat sang ketua tengah sibuk menatap laptop membuat surat izin untuk salah satu event,…

"ruang kesehatan…"jawab sang ketua tanpa menatap Baekhyun ,tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan …

Setelah sampai di ruangan serba putih itu,Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap,menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di sebut tenang ,Chanyeol membuka matanya,dan melemparkan senyum tipis ke arah Baekhyun…

"kudengar kau pingsan,…."ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol..

"yah,…aku sedang sial saja,beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur…aku kira aku masih kuat,eh ternyata malah ambruk saat melatih anak semester 1…."

"isshhh…kau ini,kau harus jaga kesehatan mu….orang bisa mati kalau terus-teruskan tidak tidur,memang sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada malam hari,…..hei,..kau tidak menjual narkoba kan…?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai menatap lekat temannya yang masih terbaring….

"kalau aku bisa menjual narkoba,aku tidak perlu kuliah,cukup jadi Bandar saja dan aku akan kaya raya….!jangan gila kau…"ucap Chanyeol meladeni candaan sahabatnya…

"yasudah kalau begitu istirahatlah…"Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi tapi sebelum pergi ia teringat tujuan utama dia mendatangi chanyeol,kemudian berbalik kembali…

"Chanyeol aku pinjam PR statistika mu ya…"ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah usilnya

"cih…. sudah kukira,itukan tujuan aslimu mencariku…"jawab Chanyeol meremehkan

"yah sebelum aku dengar dari anak semester 1 kalau senior mereka ambruk,sudahlah cepat mana bukunya!..time is money.."Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak sabar karna Chanyeol terus mengulur waktunya….

"pronountiation mu jelek sekali…!"jawab Chanyeol so menganalisa

"berisik…mana bukunya…!"

"di tas ku,ambil saja…"ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tas yang ada d salah satu kursi

Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari buku Chanyeol yang _saat ini_ berharga…

"kau tau,kemarin Kyungsoo membuatkan aku syal,dia bilang karna ini sudah bulan oktober jadi sudah masuk musim dingin dia bilang aku harus sering-sering menjaga kesehatannku…"

"oh.."entah kenapa terdengar nada malas keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"kemarin,..Kyungsoo menangis lagi,hatiku benar-benar sakit melihatnya,rasanya ingin sekali aku membawanya kabur dari rumah…"

"begitu.."lagi-lagi tanggapan seadanya..

"hei,..kau tau preman-preman yang mengganggu kita di persimpangan jalan kemarin,tidak terlihat lagi..apa mereka sudah kapok….?"

"entahlah.."jawab Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai sambil seolah mengingat sesuatu...

saat hendak mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasnya tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembab,terjatuh karna terselip buku yang Baekhyun bawa..

seketika hening….baekhyun menatap lekat benda yang kini tergeletak di lantai ruang kesehatan…

"huwaaa…miniature telinga manusia ya…!"takjub Baekhyun lalu mengambil benda itu tanpa rasa jijik…chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum seolah telah lepas dari sebuah bahaya…

"kau yang membuatnya..?"Tanya Baekhyun

Seolah tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi,..chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk ….walau terlihat kaku

"keren…sudahlah aku bawa tas mu sekalian ke kelas ya…aku yakin kau tidak akan betah lama-lama disini,nanti juga kau akan menyusulku ke kelas,sampai nanti…"setelah melambaikan tangan,Baekhyun pergi dengan memeluk tas chanyeol…

"hmm…miniature…haha..yang benar saja.."Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan lalu kembali tertidur

….

Baekhyun tidak bodoh,dia tau itu bukan miniature ,dan Baekhyun semakin yakin terhadap perkiraannya tentang apa yang chanyeol lakukan sehingga kurang tidur untuk beberapa hari,preman yang kemarin mengganggu mereka,sampai hendak melecehkan Baekhyun,Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol membereskan mereka dengan sangat rapi,tentu tidak mudah untuk melenyapkan 4 orang pria berbadan kekar,tapi yang jadi pertanyaan untuk apa telinga mereka di potong,sejujurnya itu menjijikan,tapi..yah.. selama hal itu tidak mengusik Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo,ia tidak peduli,karna itulah Baekhyun berpura-pura bodoh…

Kuliah jam per tama sudah selesai,saat nya Baekhyun memasuki kelas selanjutnya, dengan masih menggendong 1 tas di punggunya dan 1 tas milik chanyeol di pelukannya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas keduanya pagi itu,dan dilhatnya Chanyeol sudah duduk di salah satu bangku,lalu menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk di sana…

"huwaa…pangeran sudah bangun dari tidur rupanya.."ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajub dan nada usil sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping chanyeol..

"pangeran….!?...bicara apa kau…?"Chanyeol berucap dengan nada bingung

"aku hanya menyuarakan isi hati mereka.."ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk belakang chanyeol menggunakan dagunya

Untuk memastikan Chanyeol menengok ke belakang dan di lihatnya beberapa orang mahasiswi meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik pada teman di sebelahnya dan sesekali melemparkan senyuman genit,Chanyeol pun kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun…

"hmm….kenapa,kau cemburu…?"Chanyeol mulai berniat menjahili Baekhyun

"cih jangan mimpi…hmm sebenarnya aku akui style mu hari in,agak berbeda,kemeja putih mu bagus…"analisa Baekhyun membuat senyum terkembang di bibir Chanyeol

"ah..aku tau…aku juga akan membeli kemeja putih.."tambahnya lagi

"untuk apa..?kau mau mengikuti style ku…"percaya diri chanyeol langsung naik begitu baekhyun memuji nya sedikit

"bukan untukku,kemeja itu untuk Kyungsoo.."seketika raut wajah chanyeol berubah,sebersit kekecewaan berkunjung ke hatinya

"dia pasti akan cantik sekali,apalagi kulitnya putih,beberapa hari ini dia terus memakai pakaian yang sama…kau mau mangantarku Chanyeol ..?"

"tidak mau.."nada suara yang terdengar dingin keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"ayolah pasti akan lebih cepat jika pakai motormu…"Baekhyun mulai merajuk,yah..karna hanya pada chanyeol lah Baekhyun mau merajuk,bahkan di depan Kyungsoo dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi tameng yang kuat

"tidak bisa,aku ada urusan.."suara Chanyeol datar

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya,dengan tiba-tiba dia memiting tubuh Chanyeol ala pegulat wrestling….

"beraninya menolak permintaanku,dasar pangeran kodok…cepat katakan ya!"

"a..aakkhh sakit…baekhyun lepaskan aku…!"Chanyeol mulai meringis karna baekhyun memiting lengannya begitu kuat

"kalau begitu cepat katakan ya…!"

"baik..baik kau menang…ya..aku..akkhh…akan mengantarmu…!kau puas..!"setelah mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari mulut Chanyeol , Baekhyun pun melepaskan jepitannya,seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya,Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dia pun mengacak-acak rambut chanyeol

"anak pintar…."

…

"huft..langitnya tinggi sekali…"ucap Baekhyun sambil menengadah menatap langit

'tuk'

Sebotol air mineral sukses bertengger di keningnya,pelaku yang meletakkan botol air mineral di kening Baekhyun yang tengah menengadah menatap langit siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol

"aku ingin es krim,kenapa kau beli air mineral…dan singkirkan botol ini dari keningku.."ucap Baekhyun malas…dengan masih posisi yang sama

"kenapa tidak bilang tadi,…"chanyeol mulai membuka botol di lengannya dan meneguk isinya hingga tersisa setengahnya

"aku lupa,chanyeol beli es krim.."perintah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk swalayan kecil di sebrang taman tidak jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat,setelah membeli kemeja untuk Kyungsoo , masih dengan posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak berubah(kepala menengadah ke langit dengan kepalanya yang dihinggapi botol air mineral)

Chanyeol pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju toko tersebut…seketika itu juga Baekhyun merubah posisi tubuhnya dan menarik bawah kemaja putih chanyeol agar ia duduk kembali…

"aku hanya bercanda,harusnya kau bilang tidak mau.."

Chanyeol hanya menggendikan bahunya..

"apa kalau aku melempar tongkat kayu kau akan segera mengambilnya juga saat ku perintahkan…"ucap Baekhyun sambil menenggak air dalam botol yang di genggamnya

"apa di matamu itu aku benar-benar seperti Chihuahua…."

"bagiku kau lebih mirip Siberian husky hanya saja dengan senyum creepy haha…"

"Siberian husky..?"

"anjing salju yang suka menarik kereta luncur orang Eskimo itu,masa kau tidak tau …dasar bodoh…!"

"oh…"

"sudahlah,ayo kita pulang aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Kyungsoo memakai kemeja ini,…."Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya,dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku taman

"aku menyukaimu…"suara berat dan datar Chanyeol seketika menghentikan langkah Baekhyun,Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol ,entahlah rasanya malas sekali membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol yang kini mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk,..chanyeol mulai memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang,kini Baekhyun benar-benar seperti manekin,dia hanya terdiam tidak menolak tidak juga membalas pelukan yang di terimanya,ia hanya diam…

"aku mencintaimu…."bisiknya di telingan Baekhyun…

Merasa kesal tidak mendapat respon chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap matanya,berharap menemukan cinta di sana,tapi yang kini ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan di mata Baekhyun,jelaslah sudah kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa seperti yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun..

"apa ada orang lain yang kau cintai..?"seolah telah mengerti kalau cintanya pada Baekhyun tak berbalas,Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan lain..dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"siapa…?"

"Kyungsoo "…Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,dia tahu betul siapa Kyungsoo…

"tapi dia wanita,sama seperti mu…"

"aku tau,.."jawab Baekhyun datar

"dan dia itu kaka mu.."chanyeol mulai mengguncangkan pelan bahu Baekhyun

"aku cukup menyesalkan hal itu…"lagi-lagi tanggapan dingin…

"Baekhyun perasaan mu itu terlarang,sadarlah,..buka matamu..!"chanyeol mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun lagi,ia tidak bisa percaya,betapa bodohnya ia,bagaimana mungkin,sudah belasan tahun chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo yang baru ia kenal selama 5 tahun …Baekhyun pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan chanyeol di kedua bahunya…

"maaf Chanyeol,aku sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyungsoo dan segala hal yang membuatku terikat pada sosoknya…bagiku kini Kyungsoo adalah segalanya.."

"tapi kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan Kyungsoo,kau akan di anggap sampah oleh masyarakat sekitarmu.."

"aku tidak perah bilang akan menikahi Kyungsoo,dengan terus melihatnya di sampingku,itu sudah cukup bagiku.,yang aku inginkan hanyalah bisa terus melihat senyuman Kyungsoo,bisa terus menjaganya hingga aku mati…"

"apa aku benar-benar bukan apa-apa untuk mu?"ucap chanyeol mulai tertunduk lesu…kemudian secara perlahan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menghadapkannya agar kembali menatap mata Baekhyun

"aku suka caramu memperlakukan aku,aku suka caramu menyukaiku walaupun aku tak bisa membalas perasaan mu,tapi semua hal yang kau lakukan terhadapku, begitu berbekas dalam memoriku…terima kasih…kuharap tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita,karna kau tau tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih istimewa di mataku selain kau….yah..Kyungsoo tidak dihitung,karna dia..err..wanita..kau mengerti maksudku kan…"wajah Baekhyun yang semula lembut berubah canggung ketika mengucapkan kalimat terahir

" hmm..aku mengerti ,tidak akan ada yang berubah…tapi bisakah aku menciummu sekali saja.."Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup wajahnya..

Baekhyun sempat terdiam lalu beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Secara perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun,sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapat posisi yang lebih nyaman baekhyun menutup matanya dan tetap diam seperti manekin saat di rsanya chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat ke bibir baekhyun yang tipis dan lembut,...sempat dilumatnya bibir beberapa saat,berusaha untuk tetap lembut lamun lama-kelamaan chanyeol memberikan ciuman yang lebih menuntut...

'JTAK'

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyetil kening Chanyeol dengan sangat keras…

"akhh sakit….kau ini apa-apaan…!"chanyeol langsung memegangi keningnya yang memerah sambil menahan sakit

"jangan keenakan kau,..lagi pula sudah sore,Kyungsoo pasti menungguku pulang,ayo kita pulang 'husky'…"

"husky…?"chanyeol mulai mengerutkan keningnya lagi…

"panggilan barumu…dari kata Siberian husky kau ingat…"ucap Baekhyun datar

"berhentilah menyama-nyamakan aku dengan anjing…"protes chanyeol

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu hachi…"ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"itu juga nama panggilan anjing Baekhyun…."chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dengan gerutuan sepanjang jalan

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun trus bercanda tentang panggilan baru chanyeol,yang semuanya adalah nama panggilan _anjing_,tanpa Baekhyun sadari kalau dia telah melakukan kelahan yang begitu fatal….

….

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam rumah,tidak seperti biasanya,kini rumahnya tampak sepi,tapi yang aneh adalah kenapa semuanya tampak berantakan…ia pun memeriksa ke kamar ayah dan ibunya tapi kosong,tak terdeteksi dimana keberadaan mereka,tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat Kyungsoo ,.apakah dia baik-baik saja …?Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo,dan mendobrak pintunya…

"KYUNGSOO!"lagi….Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menagis tapi kini dia menangis sambil terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin dengan kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan,bajunya sedikit sobek di bagian bahu sehingga memperlihat bahu dan lehernya yang putih dan mulus,tidak ada siapapun yang dapat membantu Kyungsoo bangkit,ia masih terus menangis,terisak dengan sangat perih,terus berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipi mulusnya,sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama Baekhyun….

Baekhyun masih terus memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia tak ada?,perlahan Baekhyun melangkah melawati Kyungsoo.,dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo…

"maaf aku pergi terlalu lama…"Baekhyun berusaha agar suara terdengar tetap tenang,walau sebenarnya hatinya benar-benar terkoyak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo ,dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tetap terisak bermaksud untuk tidak meyalahkan Baekhyun,ia pun menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya,dan membawanya keluar dari rumah…

"ki..kita...ma..mau.. ke..mana.."Tanya Kyungsoo walau ia masih saja terisak

"kau sudah lama tidak ke luar rumah kan…ayo kita beli es krim…"Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun

Setelah mereka sampai di salah satu kedai es krim,seorang pelayan membantu Baekhyun mendudukan Kyungsoo seolah,mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo…

"terima kasih…"

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk,dan kembali ke tempat dia bekerja…

"kau tunggu di sini sebentar" intruksi Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban ,Baekhyun pun pergi memesan beberapa scoop eskrim untuknya dan Kyungsoo…saat hendak kembali Baekhyun berbalik saat di rasa pelayan es krim itu memberinya tisu basah,untuk sekedar menyegarkan wajah Kyungsoo yang kacau,setelah mengucapkan terima kasih,Baekhyun kembali ke meja dimana Kyungsoo menunggu,lalu mulai melap wajah Kyungsoo menggunakan tisu basah yang ada dalam genggamannya,Kyungsoo hanya menurut,layaknya anak-anak,senyuman terukir di wajah Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti anak-anak yang sungguh lucu baginya..

"kenapa kau tertawa…"kini Kyungsoo telah berhenti menangis hanya tersisa cekukan-cekukan kecil di sela-sela ucapannya tapi,Kyungsoo mulai sebal dengan Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah menertawainya

"aku tidak tertawa…!"elak Baekhyun

"bohong.."

"terserah…"

Beberapa saat kemudian es krim mereka datang,Baekhyun mulai memakan es krim blueberry miliknya,Kyungsoo belum menyentuh es krim nya sama sekali…

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi…?"Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun

"es krimnya enak,…"jawab Baekhyun sama sekali tidak nyambung

"jawab pertanyaan ku dengan benar…"Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak sabar dan lagi-lagi hanya bisa merajuk pada baekhyun

"aku akan bertanya saat aku ingin,sekarang makanlah es krim mu dulu,..atau kau tidak suka vanilla,sini biar aku saja yang makan…"Baekhyun mulai menggerakan tangannya mendekati es krim milik Kyungsoo…

"jauhkan tanganmu…"seketika itu juga Kyungsoo langsung memukul tangan Baekhyun menggunakan sendok

"akh..sakit…"

"rasakan .."

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan es krim mereka,di selingi canda tawa,juga tentang nama panggilan baru Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa,setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan Kyungsoo….

"baiklah ceritakan padaku…"ucap Baekhyun mulai serius

"ayah dan ibu pergi,mereka akan benar-benar berpisah,tadi mereka bertengkar sangat hebat,…lalu tiba-tiba mereka mendobrak kamarku dan saling melempar tanggung jawab untuk merawatku, pada akhirnya mereka tidak mau tau lagi dan meninggalkan aku,aku berusaha merangkak dari kasur untuk mengejar mereka tapi bajuku malah tersangkut dan aku jatuh…"

"hoh.."tanggapan dingin lagi-lagi di berikan Baekhyun

"jadi,kau mau ikut siapa Baekhyun…?"

"tidak ikut siapa-siapa.."lagi-lagi jawaban santai keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"eh..?"

"yah aku sudah mengira ahirnya akan jadi seperti ini…jadi…apa kau mau ikut bersamaku..?"

"eh kemana?,..kau kan masih kuliah Baekhyun,bagaimana dengan biaya hidup kita nanti..?"

"aku bisa mencari kerja sambilan..sebentar lagi juga aku lulus,setelah lulus kuliah aku akan melamar pekerjaan,sehingga bisa menghidupi kita berdua…"

"tapi hal itu pasti akan sangat sulit,.."

"memang,pasti sangat sulit,apalagi pada awalnya,tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka..ayo kita lepas dari mereka…"

"tapi aku hanya akan menyulitkan mu Baekhyun.."

"justru kau lah alasan untukku terus bertahan,ayo kita hadapi bersama…jadi apa keputusanmu..?"ucap baekhyun,entah keyakinan darimana yang di dapat baekhyun tapi begitu melihat kyungsoo entah kekuatan dari mana dia merasa yakin bisa membahagiakan orang yang dia _cintai_

"baiklah aku mau.."senyuman terukir di wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo…

Ahirnya Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo kembali kerumah bermaksud untuk mengemasi barang mereka berdua,setelah selesai mereka keluar rumah sebelum kedua orang tua mereka kembali untuk memperebutkan Baekhyun…

Saat di hendak menutup pintu,Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar di tepi jalan,tanpa terduga sebuah mobil hitam melesat dengan sangat cepat dan dengan sangat sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo di atas kursi rodanya dengan sangat keras….

Kyungsoo terpental sampai ke belakang mobil,….

"KYUNGSOOOO!"roh Baekhyun seolah terlepas dari raganya begitu melihat Kyungsoo berlumuran darah,seketika itu juga Kyungsoo tidak bergerak lagi,ia meninggal seketika,sedangkan mobil yang tadi menabrak nya telah menghilah entah kemana,..baekhyun meraih tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah terkulai lemas,orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengerumuni Baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkan gadis yang kini tengah menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kosong Kyungsoo…Baekhyun terus menangis sampai pada puncaknya dia meneriakan nama kyungsoo sekuat tenaga,berharap Kyungsoo dapat kembali,tapi itu semua tidak mungkin,….

…..

Hari ini hari pemakaman Kyungsoo,baekhyun masih setia menatap gundukan tanah itu dengan tatapan kosong,semua orang sudah pergi termasuk orang tua Baekhyun,tapi masih ada satu orang yang masih setia berada di samping Baekhyun…

"Baekhyun apa kau mau pulang sekarang…"suara berat Chanyeol bahkan tidak menggemingkan Baekhyun sedikit pun,Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi..sambil terus menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mulai menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya,kini posisi tubuh baekhyun membelakangi makam Kyungsoo,lutut lemah Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya,baginya semua terjadi begitu cepat,ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi,Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadi dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol …

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai menatap makam Kyungsoo….. 'maaf kan aku Kyungsoo,..tapi Baekhyun hanya milikku….'ucap chanyeol dalam batinnya.

**Fin**

**Ffiiuuuhhh akhirnya beres juga ngedit yang satu ini...perasaan saya aja,apa memang fanfic yang satu ini agak panjang..ah ya sudahlah,,...so hope you enjoy my fanfic and mind to review...thank's **

**Ciaoo...adios...**


End file.
